


Cadets

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jade and Kanaya are roommates at Starfleet Academy (or Space School in some other space opera setting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inklesspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/gifts).




End file.
